dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hana Whitfield
Appearance Hana's features are reminiscent that of a beautiful young woman with white skin, ruby red eyes and a very curvy voluptuous yet slender figure with large breasts. noted that her body is surprisingly toned with a light layer of muscle. She has long eyelashes and glossy pink lips that Druella and Alexander have both described as being surprisingly plump. Her body measurements are B93-W55-H85. Her body weight is kg lbs. Her hair is silver and long enough that it reaches down to her thighs. Her hair also has bangs parted to the sides and one settled between her eyes. Hanas height is 162 cm. (5 feet inches) Personality Hana typically gives off a very calm and relaxed air. She isn't very talkative but will politely respond back if someone talks to her first. As a knight, Hana is incredibly honorable and chivalrous with a strong sense of pride. This is shown when she says that she doesn't take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets as well as disliking cheating as she finds the latter to be dishonorable. Also, she is somewhat archaic in speech and behavior such as saying "thou" and "thine" instead of "you" and "your". As a result of being foreign outside Japan, Hana has trouble of grasping Japanese culture as she sometimes confuses certain scenes from anime/manga as Japanese tradition. She is certain in her abilities but doesn't gloat or boast of them, taking other's compliments in stride. She is also rather brave as she is willing to engage opponents without wavering. Though her attitude might not indicate it, she has a particular liking towards video games and has a small fondness for RPGs. Hana is the most level-headed of the group, often trying to remain calm and composed no matter the circumstances and keeping the others in line if they go too far. Despite this, she is also the most easily flustered when in an intimate moment with Takashi as she will sometimes even losing complete track of her surroundings. While she usually does not show much affection, she is in love with him just like the rest of the girls and is unerringly loyal to him. Although she isn't as sexually intimate with him as others, she does want to further her relationship with him as she will sometimes fantasize of having a child with him. Despite this, she will reprimand herself for the thought of having a child with her "master" meaning she puts her duty as Takashi's "knight" above everything else. Despite this, she is just as possessive of Takashi as Stella though the difference is that Hana hides it much better and can seemingly be ashamed of it. She has strong willpower. She is also very protective of her self-proclaimed "master", trying to defend Takashi from anyone. Hana is rather shy when naked around him as she will sometimes accidentally hit or kick him when he walks in on her during times such as when she is showering but regrets her actions immediately. Also, despite her large breast size, she feels inadequate when faced with someone even more developed than her. Hana is also strong willed as she was able to resist the effects of Druellas aphrodisianokinesis as opposed to Stella and Ai albeit only briefly. She has a strong sense of honor and pride History Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Enhanced Strength: Due to her years of training in the Chivalric Order, Hana has gained an large amount of physical strength Immense Speed: After being reincarnated as a Knight, her speed was enhanced Immense Durability: Immense Stamina: Master Senjetsu: Magic and Demonic Power Resistance: During her time as Knight in the Chivalric Order, Hana's body was trained to resist magical and demonic attacks. Expert Swordsmanship: Hana is a rather talented swordsman, advancing quickly in a short period of time and able to hold her own against far more experienced opponents with very few people being able to expect to match her with a blade. This has been show various times such as during her fight with Arthur Pendragon, an expert swordsman who she was able to hold her own against albeit with noticeable struggle. She is also skilled enough to teach others Equipment Azure Dragon Spear (, Azūru Doragon Supia): The Azure Dragon Spear, also known as Sacred Spear of the Lightning Dragon and Spear of the East, is a High-Tier Sacred Gear and Hana's main weapon. In the past, the God of the Bible discovered the spirits of the Four Guardian Sacred Beasts of China which were stated to be on par with the Five Dragon Kings. To keep the balance in China, he sealed the Lightning Dragon, Qīnglóng, inside of the Lightning Dragon Spear. Qīnglóng was known to fly in the sky while dancing with the lightning during a storm. The Lightning Dragon Spear takes the appearance of a black and blue spear with different Chinese writing written along the base of the spear with an eastern dragon design wrapped around the length of the spear and a blue sharp, crystal bladed tip. The Lightning Dragon Spear is a bladed spear with the ability to cut through almost any attack and the ability to channel electricity through the blade and paralyze Hana's opponent. It also gives her the ability to generate and control azure-colored lightning, commonly through the blade to increase the spears cutting power. Due to her mastery, Hana can summon lightning from the sky which becomes even stronger when directed towards the east. This form is on par with that of an Ultimate-Class Devil. * Azure Dragon: Sacred Armor (, Ajā Doragon Sēkuriddo Ᾱmā): The Balance Breaker of the Lightning Dragon Spear, also known as the Sacred Armor of the Lightning Dragon, that causes a bolt of lightning to strike Hana and manifests a sleek dragon-themed armor matching her physical stature that features an azure color theme with dark purple jewels and a pair of gold dragon wings that look similar to those of an angel with white energy feathers. This form adds the power of the Lightning Dragon to herself which results in her powers, abilities, speed and defense being increased greatly while also being capable of moving at the speed of lightning. Hana is able to attack with lightning which can paralyze or injure her opponents. * Sky Dragon Celestial Guardian: Sky Dragon Celestial Guardian, also known as the Sacred Lightning Armor of the Guardian Dragon or Beast of Supremacy, is Lightning Dragon Spear’s Breakdown the Beast which unleashes the full power of the Lightning Dragon. Through her years of training, Hana was able to master the Lightning Dragon Spear and became able to use this ability. While in this form, her armor turns sapphire and becomes enveloped in a dense lightning aura that can be seen constantly crackling along the body. This form possesses immense power and is stated to be on the same level as a current Satan-Class Devil. Trivia * Her personality is based off Centorea Shianus from Monster Musume Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters